Días antes de navidad
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Mika actualmente con 18 años de edad vive en Rusia, su grupo de amigos no se junta hace mucho tiempo por eso han decidido juntarse para la navidad, pero hay algunos problemas por ejemplo:viajes retrasados, peleas entre amigos, desvíos del viajes y posible peleas entre parejas...¿Podrá Mika llegar a Japón? ¿Yu lograra llevarse bien con Shinoa? ¿Habra navidad?(no yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

20 de diciembre:

Era una de esas frías mañanas de invierno en las que solo te provocaban quedarte en la cama. Mika después de haberse debatido varias veces sobre si levantarse o no levantarse de la cama, el rubio había llegado a la simple conclusión de que si no se levantaba moriría de hambre. Y así lo hizo se forzó a levantarse para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer. Mientras preparaba el desayuno distrajo su mirada en la ventana de la cocina contemplando así el paisaje helado y nevado que había afuera…Mika no estaba para nada sorprendido al ver la nieve después de todo estaba en país donde casi siempre nevaba.

Apenas termino de preparar su desayuno, el rubio se paró para empezar a lavar el servicio después de todo era un chico muy limpio y ordenado…Entonces sonó el teléfono, el de inmediato él se secó las manos para contestarlo.

 **Conversación del teléfono:**

-¿Da?—pregunto Mika

-¡Hola, Mika! Espero que estés listo para el viaje que harás—dijo Yu entusiasmado

-¿Qué viaje?—pregunto Mika confundido

-¿Cómo que viaje?—replico Yu molesto—No te habrás olvidado de lo que hemos estado planeando durante medio año.

-¡Ah!—exclamo Mika recordando—Me tengo que alistar ¿Qué hora tienes?

-Pues son las once en punto—dijo Yu-¿Aló? ¿Me escuchas?

Mika dejo el teléfono y se rápido a cambiarse, se había olvidado que su vuelo era a eso de las 11:30, para su suerte él ya había hecho la maleta. Salió del departamento de donde vivía, cerro rápidamente la puerta con llave. Tomo el primer taxi con destino al aeropuerto.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de la verdadera hora, eran las 8:40, Mika estuvo a punto de llamar a Yu sobre la pesada broma que le había jugado su amigo pero luego recordó que había tres horas de diferencia entre Japón y Rusia…No había nada que hacer más que esperar hasta que el vuelo salga…

-Unas cuatro horas después-

Se suponía que hace una hora debía haber salido su vuelo. Pero como debió suponer se había retrasado, Mika ya estaba en estado de zombi debido a la aburrición que tenía. Él ya quería a Japón para poder pasar la navidad con su grupo de amigos de la infancia.

+++Pensamiento de Mika+++

Hace seis años que no veo a mis amigos, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo nos vayamos a reunir para pasar la navidad… La simple idea de que los veré me emociona, el único problema es que el maldito vuelo no sale por problemas en el clima, ojala que no lo cancelen.

+++Fin del pensamiento+++

Siguió pasando el tiempo y no había noticias hasta que anunciaron que la mayoría de los vuelos serian cancelados… Mika al escuchar eso pego un grito en el cielo por la desesperación.

Yu había acordado con sus amigos reunirse en Nagoya en la víspera de navidad. Casi todos los amigos de Yu habían llega excepto Shinoa y Mika. Shinoa llegaría a más tardar el lunes y Mika debería llegar hoy mismo.

Yu paseaba con Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki por la ciudad de Nagoya en busca de algunos adornos que les hacía falta o que más bien Yu había roto por "casualidad". Lo que había sucedido era lo siguiente…Yu, Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki, estaban decorando la casa de Yu para recibir a los amigos que faltaban, todo estuvo bien hasta que…

-Chicos, no pienso seguir arreglando—dijo Yu con una caja de adornos en la mano

-¿Por qué? Aún falta mucho por arreglar—comento Yoichi

-Tengo hambre, por eso no pienso moverme hasta que me den algo que comer—reclamo Yu

-Tu no deberías quejarte porque eres el que menos ha ayudado—contesto Mitsuba molesta

-¡Claro que he ayudado, quien crees que coloco las luces de afuera!—grito Yu molesto

-¡Pero tú también fuiste el que lleno la entrada con nieve!—grito aún más fuerte Mitsuba

-¡Sabes algo no pienso seguir con esto!—sentencio Yu

Yu soltó la caja dejando caer, apenas la caja toco el piso se escuchó un estrepitoso ruido que provenía de la misma caja. Abrieron la caja para revisar en el estado que estaban los adornos, los adornos no eran más que cerámica rota…Mitsuba miro a Yu molesta, tal vez hubiera habido un asesinato si no fuera por Yoichi y Kimizuki que hicieron que se calmara. Cuando ella se calmó le dijo "Espero que los pagues con tu propia plata".

Después de unas horas recibió la llamada de Mika diciéndole que su vuelo había sido cancelado.

Continuara…


	2. 21 de diciembre

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy seguimos con el especial de navidad, por cada día habrá un capitulo (o al menos eso espero) eso are mientras esperamos la navidad ¿Quien quiere regalos? ¡Yo! ¿Quien quiere secuestrar a un personaje de owari no seraph? ¡Yo!...¿Que? Bueno ignoren eso ultimo jiijiji ahora empiecen a leer._**

-21 de diciembre-

Al día siguiente Mika, volvió al aeropuerto con los ánimos renovados. Pregunto sobre los vuelos y le dijeron que había solo un vuelo a Japón pero solo llevaría a Tokio. Mika no tenía problema si tenía un pequeño desvió, el problema es que tendría que darse en Tokio por uno o dos días y el no conocía para nada Tokio. El rubio no tuvo más opción de que llamar a Yu.

-¿Alo?—contesto Yu

-Yu, soy Mika. Estoy teniendo problemas con el vuelo—dijo Mika

Yu suelta un suspiro y le pregunta

-¿Ahora que paso?

-Solo hay un vuelo hacia Japón—respondió Mika

-¿Y cuál es el problema?—pregunto Yu impaciente

-El vuelo va directo a Tokio—dijo Mika desesperado

-Mmm por lo que se los vuelos de Tokio a Nagoya están cancelados debido al clima—dijo Yu -…Shinoa dice que puedes quedarte con una amiga que ella tiene en Tokio después de todo solo serán unos cuantos días.

-Pero no la incomodare—dijo Mika preocupado

-Shinoa dice que no—respondió Yu—Ella te esperara en el aeropuerto.

-Por cierto, ¿Ya llego Shinoa?—pregunto Mika

-Por supuesto que sí, Mika el tardón—dijo Shinoa quitando le el celular a Yu

Mika no siguió conversando porque Yu intento quitarle el celular a Shinoa y lo termino colgando…Mika suspiro por la frustración no poder llegar aun a Japón… Cuando Mika pido un boleto para viajar le dijeron que ahora estaba costando el doble por la falta de aviones… Más tarde Mika estaba en el vuelo que duraría maso menos cinco horas, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era esperar.

Yu no la estaba pasando para nada bien, apenas se había bajo del avión Shinoa y ya estaba siendo víctima de sus bromas. Por qué no simplemente se comportaba como una chica de su edad, ya estaba vieja, tiene 18 años, es hermosa y que importa si le falta crecer un poco. Era muy difícil pedir algo de madures por parte de Shinoa. Esta sería la navidad más larga para Yu, solo esperaba que Mika no la pasara tan mal como él.

El avión acaba de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio, había sido algo complicado el vuelo debido a la turbulencia pero lograron superarla. Ahora Mika buscaba su maleta impaciente pero no la encontraba, pregunto a los que trabajaban en el aeropuerto se dio con la sorpresa de que su maleta se había ido en otro avión… El rubio estaba molesto pero no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que regresaran sus maletas en el siguiente vuelo ósea en dos días…Mika estuvo esperando aproximadamente media hora para que viniera la amiga de Shinoa pero no venía nadie, fue entonces que decidió llamar a Yu pero se dio con la sorpresa de que su celular no estaba…En aquel mismo instante una chica de cabello largo y de color morado oscuro se le acercó y le pregunto…

-¿Tú eres Shindo Mikaela?—pregunto la extraña chica

 ** _¿Quién creen que es la misteriosa amiga de Shinoa? ¿Podrá Yu estar tranquilo?¿Shinoa hará rabiar a Yu? Eso mañana lo sabremos…_**


	3. 22 de diciembre

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores hoy continuamos con el especial de navidad, debo avisar que aquí Asuramaru es mujer, si se me acabo de enterar que era hombre pero ya está todo escrito y no pienso cambiarlo_**

-22 de diciembre-

Mika estaba algo confundido ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que saber su nombre? ¿A caso era una acosadora?...Después de vacilar unos segundos recordó que la amiga de Shinoa iba venir a recogerlo.

-Si soy yo—afirmo Mika-¿Tu eres la amiga de Shinoa ¿No?

-Claro, quien crees que sabría tu nombre completo—contesto la chica—Por cierto me llama Asuramaru Tepes

Mika le sonrió y tuvo que explicarle el incidente de la maleta (eso incluye al celular)…Asuramaru empezó reír a carcajadas, para Mika no era nada gracioso después de todo él había tenido el peor día en su vida…

Después de eso Mika y Asuramaru tuvieron que irse en un taxi hacia el departamento de ella…

El departamento estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso, Mika al entrar a la pequeña que do horrorizado sala observo una chica de cabello rosado que estaba encima de un chico algo mayor de cabello plomo, tal vez Mika no se hubiera asustado si no hubiera visto que la chica de cabello rosado sostenía un cuchillo de "juguete" (o al menos eso quería creer).

-Ehh…ella es mi hermana Krul—dijo avergonzada Asuramaru por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Hola, tú debes ser el que quiere quitar mis verdaderos amores—dijo el chico de cabello plomo aun tirado en el suelo

-Ah, él es Ferid Bathory—indico con ligereza Asuramaru

Mika no dijo nada, tal vez era demasiado para él…Asuramaru llevo a Mika a su habitación.

-Puedes poner cómodo, si necesitas algo solo dímelo o también puedes pedirle a mi hermana—dijo amigablemente Asuramaru

-Gracias... ¿Me puedes prestar tu teléfono?—pregunto Mika

-Claro, esta al final del pasillo—dijo Asuramaru

-Gracias—agradeció Mika

Mika salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde estaba el teléfono, marco el número de Yu…Mika escuchaba el constante mente el sonido de la llamada hasta que su amigo contesto.

-¿Alo?—pregunto Yu

-Yu, soy yo Mika—susurro Mika

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque susurras?—pregunto Yu confundido

-Es que no quiero que me escuchen—susurro Mika

-¿Quién no quieres que te escuche?—pregunto Yu

-La amiga de Shinoa—volvió a susurrar Mika

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Yu

-Es que ella y su hermana están locas—dijo Mika hablando mucho más bajo

-¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Yu aún más confundido

Mika le explico todo lo que había visto…

-De la forma en que lo dices parece que fue horrible—dijo Yu

-Parece…fue horrible—corrigió Mika

-Recuerda que solo será por solo dos días—dijo Yu intentando consolar a su amigo

-Sí, pero me asusta que me vayan a hacer algo—dijo Mika

-Bueno, estoy algo ocupado—se despidió Yu

Mika colgó el teléfono y encerró en su habitación, el rubio no pensaba salir para nada de su habitación (ni siquiera por comida)

Yu seguía están ocupado con la decoración de la casa, lo único bueno es que faltaba poco para terminar y pero había algo malo, estaba Shinoa justo ahí y de lo que estaba seguro que él era el blanco principal de sus bromas…Lo único que Yu pensaba era "Porque rayos no madura, tengo que estar atento para que no me toque ninguna de sus bromas…desgraciada Shinoa, no es porque antes me parecían graciosas sus bromas." Entonces Mitsuba y Shinoa aparecieron con vasos llenos de chocolate caliente en las manos para cada uno.

-Bueno Chicos, hemos traído chocolate caliente para que no se quejen—dijo Shinoa

-Muchas gracias—dijo Yoichi

A Yu al ver el lindo gesto por parte de sus amigas pensó "Tal vez ella no sea tan mala"…Yu probo un poco del chocolate caliente y resulto que estaba totalmente salado...Yu hizo barias muecas graciosas, todos empezaron a reírse.

-Tu fuiste la que hizo esto—señalo Yu a Shinoa


End file.
